codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Max042599 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max042599 (Talk) 20:52, July 17, 2011 Okay I will give you admin rights. But before you do, I want to ask, how did you learn about me? I mean, I am not a very, um, you know, known member of wikia. And this wiki, it's even more obscure than me! But checking on your other wikis I guess I'll give you admin rights. I live... I live in the and only Dominican Republic. That's UTC -8:00. No problem. Actually, I hope you have fun! Thank you for all of the things you have done to the wiki in 1 day! And thanks for the template! Good Well, if there was any more people here i'd say to make a blog post, but since it's (technically) only us, we need to attract more people. I liked all three of them, and my favorite characters are Jeremie, William, and Aelita, I guess I'd choose the willliam one. But since the wiki is blue, the first one is good too. By the way, did you kow we're competing against another code lyoko wiki? lyoko.wikia.com Max042599 12:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) We NEED this Do you know how to create templates? I am stumped trying to create a "Delete" template. I will grant you crt rights too. Max042599 19:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Wow, you accidentally un-admined yourself, but don't worry, it's fixed. I guess if I- wait! I've got an idea! But first, how much HTML and stuff like that you know, because if we can't have templates, there's an alternative. But, depending on your answer, we'll either do that (what I'm thinking) or something else (the other thing I'm thinking). Thank you. Max042599 21:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually It's not only wiki media. Well, I thought that we could make an external sheet in CSS and tweak it a little for every reason that we need to delete whatever page. So it can be a replacement of templates, if you know whatever I'm talking about. If not I'll give you the other one. Ok I see, ok. The other one is to make a delete template WITHOUT giving a reason, becasue we can't vary the reasons... 22:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Let's do both, I'll do the external sheet, and make a template with it, and you take care of the actual PAGE. If I fail, we'll only do yours. Max042599 22:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) DONE! Candidates for deletion: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Candidates_for_deletion Delete template: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Delete It's the best I could with my knowledge of HTML, or as deep as I can to delve now. Please don't try to edit the template, it'll stump you (probably). But you are much more than free to edit the candidates for deletion. There :D Just create a page that starts "Template:" Then write whatever else after "Template:". Then write what you want to be in the template. When you want to use the template just use curved brackets { }. For example I could use {Delete} to invoke the power of delete! (Or maybe . Try it out.) Max042599 22:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Umm I am a 6th grader and I am Dominican, you can learn at w3schools.com Favor please Since you know a lot of wiki coding, and I don't, I want to ask you if you could add character boxes for the monsters, because that would help the wiki look a lot better. You could include "First appearance", and "HP" and all that stuff. And, I'm gonna ask one of my friends at Beyblade wiki to do something cool here, just you wait. Good luck and thank you, Max042599 21:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job! Wow! You really do have potential to be the 1st on the Wiki. Nice work! I spent like 2 weeks to get to the top yet you only spent about 5 days! -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Why? Why would I listen to DM84, you ask? Because apparently, he's right. He might have been a little over the line at first, but he is wise in terms of wikia. He knows when something is right and when something is wrong, even though he might not express it correctly. He is NOT an outcast in Beyblade wiki, in fact, he's one of the best admins there are there. So, you'll excuse me, but for harrassing other users you will be banned for 3 days. If you continue, you will be banned for more time. Have a good day, Max042599 02:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC). Admin Hi Ji! Admin rights will be given back to you by me sooner or later. Just keep the good work up for the time being. P.S. Don't repeat that incident with DarkusMaster again. -OddDellaRobbia003- OK Alright, I have made you an Admin, Rollback and a Chat Moderator just to give you more rights, cos' I can't log on that much any more and I hope that you can help me make up for lost time. -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Megatank Page Hi Ji! Listen, I think someone has "wrecked" the "Megatank" page. I think that particular person has made another page on Megatanks called "Megatanks". Note: notice the "s"? Note: The "List of Monsters" page has been affected because of the link to "Megatank". I can't seem to be able to do a rollback, so you'll have to try. You can find them by typing "Megatank" for the "wrecked" page and "Megatanks" for the new page in the text box. Could you help by either switching the pages around or "cleaning up" the page? Tell Manaphy12342 about this. He might be able to help. I'll give Manaphy12342 rollback and Chat Mod rights. Thanks! -OddDellaRobbia003- Thank you! :) Thanks for your message, the welcome is much appreciated! ...and as for the picture, I do try! ^^ I would compliment yours too, but you don't have one ¬_¬ I'll try and help out around here as much as I can :) Skittycat 18:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks! I'm not sure about passing you on the ranking though, you're waaaayy ahead! :D I'll do my best, and if there's anything you want me to do just ask :) Skittycat 22:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi you said no fan art right im havent benn here no more can you plz tell me the rules?CL CL CL CL CL THATS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude i love this Cake! YUM! 14:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes please! Please! I've been dying to figure out how you do it! :) Skittycat 21:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You are a genius. Title says it all, really. Thanks for the help, I'll try using it from now on! :) Skittycat 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) btw, thanks for the videos Lol, I gotcha. :) I noticed the lazyness too, but you make the templates to I wasn't gonna say anything...Thanks for the follow-up! It's not difficult enough for me to mess up, so when I do it will be seeeeriously embarassing. Don't laugh. Skittycat 21:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Just read your message. You are such a show-off. Not that I'm blaming you, I'd want to screenshot my own editing superiority, too. ;) Skittycat 21:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) that was the longest message ever but totally helpful. Thanks, I owe you! :) I'll probably take to using those summaries since they're there, and writing my own took me literally hours. Soooo those sites will be seeing a lot of use. Thank you again!! Have fun with your other wikis but don't be a stranger :) Skittycat 22:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) of course Thanks, Mr Admin :D Sure, I'll do that. Shouldn't be too tough. Did you mind how I did the first paragraphy-bit on Lab Rat? I wasn't sure if you wanted it that detailed...I'll keep it brief like the one you linked if you prefer. Totally up to you, Mr Admin :) Skittycat 23:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sir yes sir! thanks for the info :') yeah sure, sounds organised enough. I'll re-edit the Lab Rat page in a minute :) I'm totally getting into the swing of things now Mr Admin! (yes, I'm going to keep calling you that) Skittycat 23:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: LOL right back atcha! :D just edited Lab Rat. see how it looks, feel free to complain! Skittycat 23:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) thank you Mr Admin :3 other than the really horrible mistake I made (which I have corrected so no need to worry), yaaaaayy! in the words of Yoda, "going places, we will be." Not that he actually said that... Skittycat 23:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I totally squealed when I saw that! Not in a bad way. Promise. :3 and now I can, with total honesty, repay your earlier compliment! Skittycat 23:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :) You learn something new every day? :) lol, I totally peer-pressured you into putting that photo up :D Later, Mr Admin Skittycat 00:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) aha, thanks :D yeah, well, I can't sleep so I may as well do something useful :D thanks! Skittycat 00:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Time zone yeeep, one word can make such a big difference. It's about 1:55 AM right now...I know, I should sleep, but I can't. It's still daytime for you, right? :) Skittycat 00:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Luckyyy :3 aww, still evening for you :) omg yeah, I don't think I've ever really had a bed time...I lose all sense of time in the holidays, anyway :'D California! Ack, so lucky. South East England is rubbish. It's been raining for almost a week straight. :| Skittycat 01:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) you were the one who said california! read your last comment if you don't believe me! my geographical knowledge is pretty bad though >.< holiday season is gone, school started last week. university doesn't start for a little while yet though, so I've got some more time to goof off until then :3 I can't believe american schools go back in august! that's just inhumane! :O oh and England is pretty. just very rainy. days of sunshine this summer were very few and far between... Skittycat 01:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) okay I get it. my geographical knowledge may be limited but I get that much, you just confused me 8) define slow? I'm not really sure tbh, I personally don't but I can't speak for others. but august 15th?! that's absurd! most schools here didn't start until september 5th! I'll send you a photo tomorrow, google is being unhelpful and I'll get a better photo with my camera :) Skittycat 01:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) niiiight :') yeah, I'd better go too. nice talking to you too, Mr Admin! =^.^= Skittycat 01:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ms. Admin Hello, Ji! I see you and Skittycat have been very ''active. Would you like me to give her the same rights that you have (Admin, Rollback, ChatMod)? One other thing, I can make the both of you Bureaucrats if you want. Reply to me via my talk page. -OddDellaRobbia003- 04:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :'D you're kidding. no way! I'm an ADMIN. eeeeeee! thank you so much, and tell Odd I said thanks too! I know it's a lot of responsibility so I promise I'll be a good admin :3 well done on getting the crat status too, you're awesome Ji! p.s. I took this about an hour ago from outside my house - as you can see, the clouds are setting in again...not the best view but I don't live in the most picturesque place in the world :) buuuut I took this in my garden this morning and it was so lovely and sunny then :'( Nicholas Noticed this redirects to deleted Nicholas_Poliakoff. I don't know how to spell the name but was wondering if we could make a quality article to fill the void? Tyc 05:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Done Ok. I've given you bureaucrat rights. I've also given Skittycat Admin, Rollback and ChatMod rights. Hope you have a nice day! If you need anything, you'll know where to contact me. -OddDellaRobbia003- 06:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) take care no need to worry Mr Admin :) Skittycat 16:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: new admin Sure, What's his/her username? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Done, Anything else? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah, I'll be editing more when I can. I've just started my GCSE's so I've got loads of coursework and exams now. When I get time; I'll edit :) --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ***Thanks. Good luck with... uhh... whatever you're doing? :L And feel free to visit Beyblade Wiki's chat now and again. DM84 has a chatban and a revoked adminship so you're safe :L --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) evening already :D You've done well today! Good going :) I saw the change to the episode template, it's gonna be really helpful! it's so annoying trying to keep track with the air dates...as for Herb and Nicholas, I see your point. Would grouping them together make sense though, they are separate characters after all. But they aren't exactly major characters, more like they come under the title of 'Sissi's sidekicks'... Skittycat 18:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) That new template I should ask, how does this air date section work? There's only one box for both countries. I'm getting a headache trying to split them up...any magic spells to help? :P Skittycat 18:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) works now! Perfect! Thanks, no more headache ^^ Skittycat 18:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) good luck! I figured it must've been that, either that or a weird Neopets-Code Lyoko merge world. Never mind...It's looking impressive already, good luck! I'll be carrying on with editing the episodes, but if you need anything let me know :) Skittycat 19:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Whats with the weird neopets stuff on the main page? This is a Code Lyoko Wiki, not a Code Lyoko/Neopets Wiki. Oh, you may know me from Project Exonaut Wiki. Yeah I do. Watched all episodes. But still, I'm confused. sure, have a good day :) Skittycat 14:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hey! :) That's right, I'm still awake. But that's beside the point. Just wondering, is there anything in particular you wanted doing? :) Skittycat P.S. I was just catching up to you! I was 20 points away! And then you got the 'lucky 2000th edit!' ...You have no idea how annoyed that makes me. ¬_¬ evil Mr Admin Sounds good, I can do both :) but I was only 20 points away...oh well, I suppose I'll catch up to you again eventually ¬_¬ Skittycat 13:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) oh dear, just saw the gibberish above, and I can't edit it! I swear the message was fine when I sent it :| Sorry, Skittycat. Apologies, Ji. I think I accidentally did that. For some reason, I was ''blocked ''yesterday. I tried posting a message for help through using the title as I couldn't gain access to the Visual Text. Perhaps that act of mine screwed up the message. I'll try to get it right. Sorry! -OddDellaRobbia003- 04:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So ''that's what it was! Never mind, these things happen :) I wonder why you were blocked though? Skittycat 15:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No idea. Anyway, I've successfully removed the gibberish above. -OddDellaRobbia003- 03:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, and I can edit the comment now as well as opposed to being barred from it. Ahh, gotta love wikia and its glitches... Skittycat 10:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Glad to see another TD fan! I prefer Death to Alejandro, though. I'm neutral about the newbies for the moment. I'll do my best to help out around here! I also manage my own wiki, the Total Drama Comeback wiki, so I might be here a lot. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was fun! I also know of a Code Lyoko/TD crossover that's really flippin' good! Code: Total Drama Reality Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You do know there are a few useless pages around here, right? I will mark them for deletion. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know I may be scarce for the next couple of days because I'm moving out tomorrow! That, and I'll be starting university on Monday so...yeah. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll still edit when I can though! Skittycat 15:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights What are the requirements for adminship at this wiki? Thanks, CXXX 01:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) Ahaha good luck with that :D Thanks, I'll do my best :) Skittycat 16:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you get the status bar thingy? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) TROLL ALERT! Some filthy troll wrecked several pages with varying degrees of foul language. I undid the wreck he made of William's page, but there are several others as well. Please ban him. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) By troll I meant vandal. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I noticed this too. I made rollbacks on the Odd and one of the William pages (something to do with one of his weapons), but yeah, this guy (or girl) has a strange sense of humour... Skittycat 01:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I saw it too. I looked at the "contribs" of the vandal and found out that this person has a sick sense of humour. I'm trying to track more pages that he's vandalised.-OddDellaRobbia003- 03:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Odd! I'll keep a lookout as well. Skittycat 10:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, no need to worry! Hope everything's alright. Skittycat 10:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) A beautiful CL holiday fic I wrote with a friend http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3797720/1/bChristmas_b_in_the_bMountains_b <--Chrck this out! Angie Y. 00:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Link Well, is there a particular style of link that you want? Or do I just put something like: codelyokofanfic.wikia.com? Its' all up to you. What's the link for the blocked users page? You know who this is... Code Lyoko Fanfic Wiki I'll be creating a Fanfic Wiki. I'll give you the URL when its done. Maybe you can help me format things up a bit and make the wiki look good. Oh, you can use the Admin template on the Fanfic Wiki. If you can edit the Admin Template, maybe you could also make one template for "Good Fanfictions, rated by Admins" or something like that. -OddDellaRobbia003- 11:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OK! I've created the Wiki. It's URL is here. Help me with the Main Page and The Rules. After you're done, I'll protect the Main Page. We need some editing before its full opening. Remember to post a link to The Rules on the Main Page. I'll give you your user rights on CL Fanfic Wiki soon enough, but you'll have to make an edit first, so I can edit your rights.-OddDellaRobbia003- 13:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) thank you :') Glad to be back, Mr Admin! I'm starting to settle into a routine so luckily it's getting easier to find free time to help out :) Hope that wasn't sarcasm about the consistency, I am'' totally trying my best! Consistency shall become my middle name! ...In any case it's business as usual, so let me know if you need anything ^.^ & don't forget about us when you're helping all those other wikis! Skittycat 23:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) chat i will be willing to chat with you.just send me a text at javion08,okay? Time Hey, Ji! Is that you online? Cos' it seems to be around 1.45am at your place. I'm on chat right now if you need anything. -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 08:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Naturally Like I didn't already do that, I am a grammar freak. No kidding, people don't like to talk to me in English because of that. Key: I live in a Spanish country. Max042599 17:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, it's fine I was just being a girl :P You've been admin longer, you've got better judgement. It just seemed to be carrying on for too long...but it's all good now :) Sorry :3 Skittycat 19:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm an idiot I didn't realise we weren't...sorry! :'( Skittycat 20:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How are you this lucky to make the 1000th, 2000th ''and the 3000th edits?! Unbelievable! ...Either that, or you planned it to stop me being only 10 points behind :D Hahaha Okay okay, I will :3 Lol, nice one :P Try and let someone else have 4000 though, it's not fair otherwise :D Skittycat 21:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Much appreciated. ^_^ On chat now, not sure if it's working though...Ah, the trials of using Opera... Skittycat 21:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) It's totally working now omg. Exciting ^_^ Skittycat 21:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing I'm not brilliant at French but I'm doing it for my degree so I may as well have a go... Actually, just had a look at the site and it's pretty easy to decipher! No English button though, sorry, gonna have to paddle through :) Skittycat 12:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) to far!!!!! you have gone to far!!!!!!!!!!!!! Question I wanna (well, think it might be a good idea to) make a template for the sectors. However ''I have no idea how to do it. I mean, I could do the coding etc but I can't actually find a button/whatever that lets me create one, if there actually is one. I could just be missing something here...Anyway, teach me? :) Skittycat 21:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oy Hey, how's it been? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Code Lyoko Wiki looks great. I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yaaayy! Okay, okay :P Yay, thank you! It's so pretty :) I'll make changes to it as I go I think. You're a star :D Oooh, just saw the spotlight thingy! Soooo exciting! Well done :') Skittycat 12:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The bottom of my talk page looks like someone's hung a bunch of fairy lights on it. Just sayin'. Merci beaucoup for the heads up! I've been using their trivia facts... By the way, why is everything you write now so red and bright? Skittycat ''to the rescue! 23:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I've had over 1000 for a little while, but thanks :) This doesn't change the fact that your messages make my eyes hurt. o.O Skittycat to the rescue! 17:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm doing my best :) I haven't been able to track down specific director info (that's why I replaced it with storyboard) but I'll be reading the credits and looking for specific names when I start doing episode galleries again. It's one thing at a time with me :P Speaking of the galleries, having them in the templates is a pretty good idea! Makes things less crowded. I do like how the Young Justice guys have done it, can you do ours like that? :3 Ahhh I wish it'' was'' easier on the eyes now, buuuuut it's still red here... Skittycat to the rescue! 19:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Same, I found an awesome comic book store in town a couple of weeks back, made me so happy :') (you don't get many good ones in England) but yeah. Cool, whenever's fine, all's good. I'll try fix the red myself I suppose...You too! Skittycat to the rescue! 02:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) woooo 1000 edits! Thank yoooouuu! Nice sig as well ^_^ P.S. Just took out all of the red shiny stuff on my talk page. Manually. D: Let's just hope it doesn't come back...Skittycat to the rescue! 13:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Aww, thanks, I'm happy to help :) No need to worry, it looks like whatever I did worked so it's all good! Skittycat to the rescue! 17:30, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright I invited you, and you can start reviewing right now! You can also write comments if you like. :) Of course When am I not should be the question! Yeah, I already started with Aelita... A couple of weeks back I changed the structure of her page and was going to do the same to the other characters but never really got around to it >.< Have a look, see if you like it - if you don't, now's a good time to make some changes! Skittycat to the rescue! 19:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, I saw - edited that as well... Sorry, it may seem like I'm re-editing your edits, but I'm just being really picky :P Aaah, no need to worry! If anything happens I promise I'll let you know :) Skittycat to the rescue! 19:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know, I'm just making sure :) I'll carry on working on the episode galleries as well, may as well finish what I started! Skittycat to the rescue! 19:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Great minds think alike! I found that a couple of days ago - it's pretty good, and I thought about the template as well :) I also edited the monsters page - did you use a translator by any chance? :D Skittycat to the rescue! 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry, I'm going to :D just 'ripped apart' some in the Kankralats article, feel free to marvel at my efforts :3 Skittycat to the rescue! 20:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much :D There was some stuff in there that I could not make heads or tails of, so I just took it out :3 Skittycat to the rescue! 21:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't make a Fall of XANA wiki. I don't have the game. Sorry I forgot to leave my gi in the message above Azukogirl 23:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mr Admin Looks like the Admin template will need updating, since both Odd and I have changed our avatars since you implemented it! Fun fun fun! I did try doing it myself btw, but the file urls were weird so I just decided to leave it to you. :) Skittycat to the rescue! 19:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Danke :) Aaah, today is the 1/11/11 and I had 1,111 edits before I posted this. Just pointing out the awesomeness. Skittycat to the rescue! 19:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hey! Thanks for the welcome! ^_^ Kirbygirl123 23:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OHH CROWN!! Sorry, I was just dropping by that time, as I am now - I've got a temporary computer for a little while but it's nowhere near goog enough :( Although hopefully it will have been fixed by tomorrow. Fingers crossed. In any case, when I'm back for certain I will let you know :) AND I SAW THE CROWN AND IT WAS AMAZING AND I'M STILL CRYING TEARS OF JOY BTW. I'm totally putting it on my about me page. And yeah, it was Rememberance Day up here too! Skittycat to the rescue! 00:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I was rather honoured - I asked for a crown but didn't expect to actually get one :D Ah well, we do pretty much the same thing. We all wear poppies and have a two minute silence to commemorate and remember soldiers, alive and dead. It's a British staple I guess. Wooo, exciting! I'll make sure to be around the wikia-verse on the day :) but all this makes me feel so old :| Skittycat to the rescue! 01:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Creation Hi, Ji! Do you think you could tell me how to create such a Main Page like ours and give me information on what I have to do? I thought that the Main Page looked nice and was perfect for showing the pages on the Wiki. I'd like to use it on my other Wiki. Thanks! --[[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 10:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :) *cough* Five years *cough* I'm turning 19 in December, sorry to disappoint your maths skills there :P But thanks :3 That would be so cool! You would love London, it's rather awesome. And the setting of Code Lyoko itself is only an hour and a half train ride away! Skittycat to the rescue! 14:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Duuude, what happened to your last message? You didn't even sign off! Although it was obviously you :P And yeah, I've been to Paris a couple of times, although I've never seen the factory they based Code Lyoko on. I'll investigate next time :) Aah, but how would you know? You've never seen me in real life so you don't know how tall I am! :D ...I kid, you're right, I'm only 5"6 :3 Skittycat to the rescue! 00:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC)